Strawberry Ice Cream
by Deany-Weanychester
Summary: Castiel and Dean decide to indulge in a popular summer treat. Dean just happens to get some on his face and Cas notices. Basically just fluff and cuteness. Dean/Castiel


**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters**

The sun's rays shone through the window and reached towards the figure sleeping on the bed. Heat began to pulse  
through Dean, causing him to become uncomfortable. He awoke with a sheet of sweat plastered to his skin. The hunter  
wriggled out from under the cheap motel blankets and yawned. It seemed that no matter how much sleep Dean got, he never  
felt truly rested. His appearance in the mirror across the room suggested that he wasn't sleeping well.

His cropped hair was tousled and sticking up in a mess. Bright green eyes stood out from deep purple bags underneath.  
Dean's complexion was a bit pale and his freckles were more defined against the light color. Letting out a grunt, he  
stood up and slid into his worn boots. The hunter had fallen asleep in jeans, a green flannel shirt, and a white  
under shirt.

He let out an irritated noise as the sunlight burned through his vision. Flailing about for a minute, he successfully  
closed the curtains with a swish. Grumbling something about it being too damn bright for ten in the morning, the hunter  
made his way into the gritty kitchen. He opened the fridge and began to scan its contents. Grabbing a transulcent beer  
bottle, he hobbled back to his bed. As he sat down, his fingers dug under the bottle cap and popped the beer open. He  
lifted it towards his mouth, but he heard a faint flutter and suddenly the beer was no longer in his hand.

Standing before the older Winchester was a rather displeased Castiel with Dean's beverage in hand.

"Cas, what the hell," the hunter huffed. The angel's deep blue eyes showed a hint of concern as he placed the bottle  
on a counter behind him.

"I noticed you have been drinking too much alcohol. It is not healthy for you so I have decided to intervene." Dean  
scoffed and stood up to meet Cas' gaze. Defiance and irritation blazed in the hunter's green eyes.

"You can't just pop in and make decisions for me, Cas. I'm a grown man and am perfectly capable of managing my  
well-being. Why do you care so much anyway?" Castiel lowered his eyes and shifted his feet uncomfortably. He could  
still feel Dean's eyes piercing through him, demanding a response.

"I can't stand to see you waste away like this. It is something that I will not allow."Suddenly, the anger and  
irritation from Dean's eyes cleared and was replaced with warm affection.

"Okay, okay. If you really feel that strongly I won't drink so much. You could have just told me, y'know."

Castiel shuffled his feet once again, a slight pink hue forming on his cheeks.

"I shall remember that for next time."

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment. As soon as Castiel was about to disappear, Dean heard a growl  
come from his stomach.

"We should get ice cream," he blurted. The angel stood still and blinked with curiosity.

"Ice cream?" Dean couldn't help but to smack a hand to his forehead.

"Seriously, out of all the years you've been around you haven't even eaten ice cream?"

The angel's face turned a light red. "That's it, we are going to get you some sugary goodness pronto," the Winchester  
declared before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Castiel stayed in the same spot for a minute before  
following the hunter out the door.

The two climbed into the Impala and drove off. For the most part, the drive was quiet yet comfortable with the  
exception of AC/DC blasting through the speakers.

The car pulled into a dirt parking lot, its engine chugging away. After parking in a spot, Dean hopped  
out of the Impala and shut the door. Castiel proceeded to do the same as he examined their surroundings. It appeared  
as though they were in the middle of nowhere, trees towering above them on every side. A small dirt road cut through  
the vegetation and lead to the parking lot they were currently standing in. An old wooden shack stood before them  
with a sign that read 'Ice Cream Shop.'

Dean strolled up the stairs, each step creaking as he went. When he didn't hear creaking behind him, Dean turned  
to look at the angel. His shoulders were rigid and tense which matched his stiff profile.

"Geeze, Cas, lighten up. It's just food," the hunter chuckled. Castiel nodded, letting his shoulders sink back into  
a relaxed position before clambering up the steps. The two proceeded into the building single file. The angel looked  
extremely awkward and uncomfortable next to Dean who was as casual as he could be. The Winchester walked over to  
the counter and bent down to observe the flavors. Castiel just stood behind him looking straight ahead. The hunter  
turned to look at his companion with a thoughtful expression.

"I have no idea what flavor you want." Castiel just stared blankly before responding.

"I am happy with consuming whatever you think is best." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Cas really needed to be  
more relaxed. While Dean ordered their ice cream, Castiel began to subconciously count the freckles sprinkled  
on Dean's face. Just as he reached nineteen, the angel came to the realization that Dean was staring at him.  
Blue collided with green as the two looked at each other.

Dean's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red and he swallowed hard. Castiel couldn't help but notice that it  
made his freckles stand out more. The person at the counter tapped her bright red nails impatiently. Feeling more  
flustered and embarassed, Dean turned to the woman and handed her some money. With the click of the cash register,  
she was off into the back to make their ice cream.

Castiel continued to stare unashamedly at Dean as the hunter looked down at his feet. They remained that way until  
the woman came back. Dean's head snapped up and he quickly grabbed the cones from the lady. Maunevering his hips to  
push the door open, he made his way out of the shop with Castiel trailing behind. Willing to forget the strange  
staring incident that just occured, Dean handed the angel a sugary cone topped with bright pink ice cream.

Trudging through the dirt, the two made their way back to the Impala. Dean hoisted himself onto the hood of the car  
and gestured for Cas to climb up next to him. The angel did so with only a bit of struggle. The hunter swiped  
his tongue over the soft pink ice cream and strawberry exploded in his mouth. He let out a sound of content before  
swiveling his gaze to the angel beside him. Castiel was looking at the sweet in his hand as if it were some  
alien device. Dean nudged him lightly, encouraging him to eat it.

He watched as Cas took a careful lick. His expression changed from suspicious to fascinated within a second.

"So what do you think?" Dean hoped that Cas liked it.

"It's very interesting. Humans create such bizarre but wonderful things," Castiel breathed happily. Satisfied with  
the answer, Dean continued to eat his own treat more messily than he should have. The angel stopped and glanced at  
a pastel pink smudge on Dean's nose. Without thinking twice, he leaned into the hunter's personal space. Dean froze  
at the sudden closeness of the angel.

Castiel carefully licked the spot on Dean's nose. The hunter felt his cheeks heat up and was, for once, rendered  
speechless.

"There was ice cream on your nose," Castiel explained, still very close to the other's face. Dean turned to look  
at the angel. For a moment, Castiel was afraid that he had made Dean upset and was about to retreat when he realised  
that the hunter's face was moving closer. The angel's eyes widened before he began to do the same. Both of their eyes  
fluttered closed as their lips met halfway.

Sticky sweet strawberry filled both of their mouths as they melted into each other. The kiss was as sweet as the  
sugar-filled sweets in their hands. Castiel's lips were rough while Dean's were soft and lucious. It was quick yet  
passionate. Dean pulled away before allowing his eyes to slide open. Once their gazes met, Dean gave his angel a  
small smile.

"Well that was something new." Castiel hummed in agreement before leaning in for another kiss. Dean huffed in  
amusement before allowing their lips to meet. Together they indulged in the sickly sweet taste of strawberry  
under the heat of the summer sun.

Sam entered the motel room with a paper bag of groceries. He was surprised to find the place empty. Dean must  
have gone out to a bar or something. He sighed and let the bag drop onto the kitchen counter. Something reflected  
light into his eye as he turned around. Sam stumbled forward to see a brown bottle filled with lukewarm beer.  
He smiled to himself before grabbing the bottle and pouring its contents into the sink.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Favorites, follows, and reviews mean a lot to me and all are greatly**  
**appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it uvu**


End file.
